ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bread Striking
Bread Striking is eighteenth episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot (Opening scene shows team's school kitchen) Carl:Yum,i am wondering what is for lunch today! Lunchlady:No free pizza!Only broccoli!!(puts broccoli soup on Carl's plate) Carl:(tongue out)Yuck!(goes to exit and exits the school)Time to eat something else!(transforms)An alien maded out of dough?Cool!I will call him...Breadbuster!(stretches to circle and frisbees to the pizzeria)I am dizzy! Marco:Carl? Breadbuster:Marco!Yo,sup? Marco:I told you not to get in here as an alien!(steps on Xtratrix and reverts Carl back) Carl:Have you got some free pizza? Marco:Sure.(gives Carl chocolate) Carl:What the?(transforms)Water Hazard!(runs out on street and blasts every corner)It's hot out here! THEME SONG Water Hazard:I think it's time for XLR8!(transforms)Gravattack?Are you serious?(cracks knuckles)Okay,if i need an alien,i will get him!(transforms)(looks at himself that he becomed Stinkfly and transforms again)XLR8,finnaly!(rus very fastly,but Xtratrix times out)I thought Xtratrix didn't had time out limitator! While,at school... Lukas:(bell rings)Pocket,can you come here for a second? Leonard:Yes,professor? Lukas:Where is Shennyson?Did he ditched today? Leonard:Why asking me?I don't know. Lukas:Ah.I'll call his parents! Leonard:No need,i will tell them!Bye!(runs out of classroom) Lukas:Kids these days. Leonard:(running to the bakery)I would like an bread! Hannah:What?Didn't you heard about bread strike? Leonard:Say what?(walks out of bakery)Bread strike?(sees Carl and runs fastly to him)Carl? Gravattack:What are you looking at?Help me!(wild dog attacks him)Get off me! Wild Dog:Grrrr!!Grrrrrrr! Gravattack:I have an idea!(throws dog off him and stands up)Time to gravitate!!(starts spinning dog around him)Not strong enough! Leonard:Listen to me,will ya'? Gravattack:(leaves the dog to spin and turns around)What? Leonard:Professor Lukas will call your parents and tell them you ditched! Gravattack:I did not!What time is it? Leonard:(looks on his watch)12:30. Gravattack:(jaw drop)WHAT?!?(shocks and releases the dog,which runs away dizzy)Oh my God!But..i have my own house now!(hole opens under them)Darnit!(both of them fall in hole)I hate this! Leonard:What the...? Gravattack:Long story...(falls on couch)Jerry,what now? Jerry:Where are the girls?(pushes the button) Gravattack:Wait!(girls start falling,but Gravattack gravitates them down) Clover:Jerry!We were at the mall! Jerry:Find more about the "Bread Strike". Leonard:What the heck is this place? Jerry:WOOHP.World Organization of...(Carl breaks his speech) Gravattack:..Harvesting Pumpkins! Clover: ... Gravattack:Now you are out of here,Leonard!G.L.A.D.I.S.,WOOHP him out! Leonard:Wait,what? Gravattack:Let me handle this,G.L.A.D.I.S.!(transforms)Water Hazard! Clover:I would like some cold water now!(sweats) Water Hazard:Whatever.(shoots water to the girls) Alex:Hey,i am freezing! Water Hazard:How about warming?He-he!(transforms)NRG!(warms up)Good now? Sam:Not even close. NRG:Oh.Leonard,get the hell out of here! Leonard:No way.I am telling your parents for this! NRG:WHAT?(starts yelling at Leonard,but all of them WOOHP to city except Leonard) Leonard:Ugh,Jerry,right? Jerry:Yes,Leonard? Leonard:What is this place,again? Jerry:Well,if Carl doesn't want you to know,then...(WOOHPS him)This will be better for you. Leonard:(falls right next to Carl)You have becomed a bug alien? Wee-Dee:I think yea.I will name him....Wee-Dee!(spits an sticky ball at the bread stealer(Dr.Frank))I can't believe it!Dr.Frank?Do you EVER quit? Dr.Frank:What?No!(steals school kids's pizzas)He-he!(sticky ball sticks on him)Hey!(sticky ball turns into a ball around him)Hey!(ball explodes and he crashes into Casino club) Wee-Dee:We have Casino?Cool!(Xtratrix times out)Crap! Dr.Frank:Ugh....(faints) Carl:Okay,time to go to the shop! Clover:What about mall? Leonard:Huh? Carl:Girls,you go to the mall,me and Leonard are off to the shop! Leonard:Why?I need to go home!(runs away) Carl:Dumbass. Shop Carl:(looking at something strange)What the?A fight?Sure!(gets caught by someone)Ugh?Dr.Frank? Frank Nelson(Dr.Frank):Carl,Carl,Carl.Will you ever learn?You can't beat Frank Nelson! Carl:Oh yea?Then i will KICK,your butt!(transforms)AranoHawk! Frank:Uh...(releases AranoHawk)No,no,no! AranoHawk:Yes,yes,yes!(kicks Frank in the stomach)Afraid of basic hawk?(Xtratrix times out)Already?Crap! Frank:Now i got you,little birdy!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!(slowly comes to Carl) Carl:Work,work!(pushes Xtratrix,but in vain)Oh God!(trys to run away,but gets catched by Frank) Frank:Gotcha'!(catches Carl's leg) Carl:You sure? Frank:(smiles)I am pretty sure!(removes Carl's sneaker and tickles his foot) Carl:Stop it!(laughs)I mean it!(laughs loud) Frank:Now,why are you trying to sabotage my plans?ALWAYS,when i want to ruin something,you ruin IT! Carl:Eh...(laughs) Frank:(smiles)So,now you can't sabotage my plans,can you?(gets hitten by a laser and Carl falls on floor) Clover:Leave him alone,Freak! Carl:That fells good!Thanks.(transforms)New alien?Cool! Sam:No playing,Carl.Maybe it's best if you had help. PumpkinDude:What?!? Carl(7 years old)shows up Carl(7 yrs):That will be my new alien?(transforms)AranoHawk! PumpkinDude:I will name this one PumpkinDude,but i don't remember that i had AranoHawk while i've been 7. AranoHawk(7 yrs):Well you can remember now. PumpkinDude:That's it!(turns into ball and runs over Frank)There!(turns back from ball form to normal form) AranoHawk(7 yrs):Hey,i didn't help! PumpkinDude:(reverts back)And you didn't had to!(pushes 7 yrs old Carl's trix and he reverts back) Carl(7 yrs):How did you do that? Carl(12 yrs):You'll learn someday.(smiles) END Category:Episodes